


Aftermath Of A Kiss

by kcstories



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, Fifth Year Fic, Fix that trailer, Hogwarts Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-19
Updated: 2006-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcstories/pseuds/kcstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of us saw the picture, Draco saw the real thing, and so the paper crane flies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath Of A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognise from the books (or films). It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.  
> Pairings: Harry/Cho, Harry/Draco  
> Warnings: Snark, suggestiveness, slash, sap, language, odd sense of humor (mine), abuse of the Capslock key and the STRIKE-tag.

The paper crane silently soars across the room and lands neatly in the middle of Harry's open book. Puzzled, he turns his head around, only to come face to face with a smirking Draco Malfoy. 

Harry rolls his eyes in annoyance. _Not this crap again_, he thinks.

With gritted teeth, he unfolds the note. Not that he really wants to, but if Malfoy's up to something (again), he supposes he should at least be prepared, know what to expect, assess what he'll be up against, that sort of thing.

"Hello, Potter," it reads. "This is a magical parchment. I have one too. It allows us to communicate directly, rather than toss notes across the room like a pair of juveniles."

Harry shakes his head and writes, "Give me one good reason why communicating with you, directly or otherwise, would interest me in the first place, Malfoy."

New text appears and replaces what was there before. "Because I'm an intriguing person. Obviously. Not to mention, a highly fascinating and most gifted communicator."

Harry suppresses a snort. "In your dreams," he retorts.

"Interesting choice of words, because I believe I may have been dreaming earlier this morning; or to be more exact, having a horrible nightmare."

"And this is my problem, because...?"

"You had a starring role in the atrocity, would you believe?"

"I can't say I'm very sorry to hear that and I still don't see how any of this is my problem."

"Very well. To get straight to the point: were you or were you not playing tonsil tennis with Chang after breakfast, Potter?"

Harry frowns in confusion. "That's none of your damn business, Malfoy!"

"Perhaps so. But nevertheless, I would like to point out to you that if you were actually attempting to snog the girl, as opposed to, say, drool all over her chin, you were going about it all wrong."

"WHAT?!"

"Not to put too fine a point on it: you fail at kissing, Potter."

"~~How would you~~ Sod off! And shut up!"

"Technically, I didn't say a word. And you know, I could give you a little demonstration of how it's really done..."

"NOT A HOPE IN HELL ARE YOU TOUCHING MY GIRLFRIEND, MALFOY!"

"It wasn't her I was offering to give the demonstration to. Are you and I even having the same conversation?"

A loud thud is heard as an inkwell hits the floor. Quickly, Harry dives underneath his desk to pick it up again. "~~You're propositioning~~ You want to kiss me?" he scribbles down, feeling like he's stuck somewhere in the middle of baffled, horrified and oddly intrigued.

"Scared, Potter?"

"~~You wi~~ Bugger off, Malfoy!"

"It's that a yes or a no?"

"Go away."

"You ARE scared, aren't you? ~~Brilliant.~~"

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not."

"Prove it!"

"You wish."

"Yes."

"Fine."

"That's a yes, then?"

"~~Why would you even~~ Yes."

"Meet me at the Quidditch Pitch, Slytherin side, at 1 pm sharp."

"I'll be there."

"Excellent. I'll look forward to it, Potter."

"Now shut up."

****

**2:45 pm - Potions**

Harry looks down at the note.

"Well?" The word suddenly appears like all those others did earlier.

"What do you want now?" 

"You have to ask?"

Harry sighs deeply, causing Snape to glare in his direction. Truthfully, he doesn't know what to expect or what to even say to Draco now. "Yes," he finally writes.

"Come on, Potter. You enjoyed it just as much as I did."

"~~I never said I~~ Yes."

"What? No denial? Not even the slightest hint of it?"

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"That's getting old. How about you come down here and make me? Snog me in front of the whole class? Give Snape a rock hard reason to deduct points from both our Houses, perhaps?"

A loud crash is heard. Once again, the inkwell hits the floor. It loses Gryffindor five points. "Please stop," Harry writes with a shaky hand. 

"As you wish."

The enchanted paper stays blank after that, and Harry's afraid to as much as sneak a glance in Malfoy's direction. Snape drones on and on and then there are suddenly only five more minutes left to the lesson, and... 

"Draco?" he writes.

"Yes, ~~Potter~~ Harry?"

"Would you like to meet me somewhere tonight?"

"Why?"

"~~Because I'd like to see you~~ ~~Because I think I like~~ I may need a more thorough demonstration than the one I got earlier, just to make sure."

A soft chuckle is heard. It's like music to Harry's ears. "I suppose that can be arranged," the elegantly scripted words appear. "Just one condition."

Harry's heart beats wildly in his chest. "What?"

"Malfoys don't share, so Chang will have to go."

"I'll talk to her before dinner."

"Good."

"And just so you know, Potters don't share, either."

"Don't worry about that. I'm all yours, Harry, whenever and however you want me." 

The inkwell falls again. This time it shatters, splattering its contents in all directions and leaving a large stain on the carpet. Snape yells something about clumsy, blundering Gryffindor idiots, but Harry is thinking about grey eyes, soft blond hair and a delicious mouth he'll be tasting again soon, and Harry smiles.


End file.
